diversus vita
by Teresita
Summary: AU A different take on the life of Harry Potter. Girl!Twin!Grey!HarryHermione, Dark!Dumbledore. Severitus!Uncle Severus. What if Harry and Hermione where introduced to the wizarding world differently.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Summer was well on its way when Harry Potter had been told to get the mail by his Uncle Vernon. Almost on the eve of his eleventh birthday Harry knew that he was different from his relatives, a thought which he regularly thanked what ever powers be, was true.

Thinking about his self discovery, Harry felt that he had really known he was different since he was nine, when after being locked in the cupboard under the stairs for three days straight without food. Muttering in contempt about how he wished the stupid door would unlock, he was surprised when the door to the cupboard unlocked and silently opened. Fortunately for him his aunt and cousin where out buying ice cream when this occurred. The words of his Aunt and Uncle, "There's no such thing as magic," came to his mind, and he pondered on this. Why say something like that when clearly he had just done t otherwise. Wondering, Harry climbed out of the cupboard, and went to the fridge.

'Can I just will this to happen?' Harry asked himself, "one way to find out," he spoke out to nobody.

Seeing a china plate on the draining board, he closed his eyes and tried to see if he could raise it in the air. Obviously with your eyes closed you aren't going to see an object move, but move it did, unfortunately Harry's aunt had just arrived home with Dudley. Surprised Harry forgot about the plate, and it smashed to the floor, alerting his aunt that someone was in the kitchen.

On arriving she saw Harry and pursing her sour mouth, said, "Get into the cupboard now, your Uncle will deal with you when he gets home."

Harry had never felt fear until that moment. He knew that his Aunt had found out that he had done magic. Rushing to the cupboard under the stairs, he sat on his cot and anxiously waited for when his Uncle arrived home.

It took three weeks to heal from the beating his Uncle gave him. The school knew nothing, his Aunt had called them and said Harry had the chicken pox. Harry never tried magic again when it was daylight, only in the middle of the night when he was sure everyone was asleep. Two years had almost passed, and his relatives were none the wiser.

Until now that is.

On retrieving the mail, there was two letters addressed to him. The first was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, while the second was blank on the reverse side. While looking rather dumbly at the first envelope, Dudley had decided that he would see what interested his cousin so much.

Grabbing the Hogwarts letter Dudley squealed to his father, "Dad Harry's got mail!"

Harry seeing Dudley take the first letter quickly pocketed the second letter, and rushed to follow his cousin into the dining room with the rest of the mail. By the time he had arrived Vernon and Petunia had paled. Seeing Harry out of the corner of his eyes Vernon's face darkened, and began to violently approach him. Harry had no time to react as his Uncle's hand slapped him across the face.

"I obviously didn't beat the magic out of you hard enough last time BOY!" Vernon spat at him. Dragging him out of the kitchen, he continued to beat Harry until he was black and blue, before shoving him into the cupboard and locking it shut.

It was several hours before Harry attempted to move, too scared that his Uncle might hear him. Groaning Harry tried to sit up, but instead found himself gasping for breath from the pain all over his body. Focusing on his magic he willed him self better, and found to his surprise that although still stiff he was no longer in pain. There where still some bruises but they would heal in the next few days.

Sitting up, he felt the thick envelope crease in his pocket. Tugging the envelope open he pulled out three pieces of paper, a photo, and a gold key with the number 512 engraved on it. The first two pieces of paper were a letter:

Dear Harry,

Let me introduce myself, my name in Lily Marie Snape, and I am your mother. Your father Sebastian Tobias Snape is sitting beside on my right, while you sleep in your cradle with your twin sister, as I write this letter. Please read all of this before throwing the letter away.

If you are reading this, then your father and I have passed on from this world, and knowing our luck Albus Dumbledore has placed you with my sister Petunia, and her husband Vernon. This letter should arrive with your Hogwarts letter, as I feel that if you are indeed living with my sister then there are a few things you need to know.

Knowing my sister I should tell you now, yes magic does exist, and there is an entire other world out there waiting for you.

Firstly you have to understand your importance to the wizarding world. Before you were born there was a prophecy made about you and two other wizards. It goes as follows:

The one with the power to unite the Lords,

Born to those who thrice defied,

Born as the seventh month dies,

A dark lord shall mark him as his equal,

Although he will have powers greater than foe,

And either must die at the hand of the other,

For neither can live while the other survives

The two other wizards are Albus Dumbledore, and Lord Voldemort. Both lead opposite sides of the war and both use tactics which when looked at from an outside point of view seem dark. In secret your father and I support Lord Voldemort, although as of late he seems to have been changing. I warn you to be careful, even now we are not sure which of these two wizards will mark you, so you need to find this out before you make your decision. I do not expect you to understand the prophecy now, but in time I am sure it will reveal itself. There are a few people who know the truth, namely the Severus Snape (your uncle on your father's side), Dior and Horace Zabini (your god parents).

Since it became apparent the instant you where born that you could be the prophesied child we had to protect you. When you where younger we decided to place a complex charm on you, which involved changing essentially who you are. Your real name is Selma Evanthe Snape. You are naturally a girl, but due to the protection charms you are currently a boy. There is a simple trick to remove the charm you simply have to 'will' yourself to be who you truly are. You have a twin sister named Sophia Athena Snape. I am not sure where she is if she is not with you there at the Dursley's. Sophia will also get a letter and I am sure that she will search you out when she gets the chance, she does so now even in her sleep.

The gold key is the key to your Gringott's trust vault, which has a considerable sum of money in it. You share this vault with your sister, and I have left some books in the vault that you should read. Use the money well. Unfortunately you can not touch the family vault until you are sixteen, but you should have what you need in the other vault until then.

Knowing my sister and Vernon's hatred of magic I am sure you are eager to escape what ever hell hole they have put you in. The other piece of paper is your birth certificate, but I have also made it into a portkey which when you hold and pronounce the word 'home' will take you to your Uncle Severus's home.

The photo is of your father, sister, you, and me on your first birthday. I know it's not much, but at the moment it's all I can give you. I just wish I could be there hugging you, and maybe playing with your hair instead of the current situation you must be in. Know that we love you very much, and will always be with you in your heart.

Love,

Lily and Sebastian Snape

Harry mutely blinked his eyes hoping to cut off the threatening tears that lingered there. Looking at the photo he could clearly see a woman with long auburn hair and bight green eyes, smiling and waving at him. Standing next to her was an older man with shoulder length onyx coloured hair, and a light tan gently holding a little girl in each arm. The identical girls where both smiling and trying to pull on the man's hair. Both had their father's hair and complexion, but had their mother's eyes. In all Harry thought that they looked like a happy family.

The one thing Harry couldn't get out of his mind was that this letter said he was a girl. Looking at the final piece of paper it showed:

United Kingdom Wizarding Birth Certificate

Child's Name: Selma Evanthe Snape (Twin)

Father's Name: Sebastian Tobias Snape

Mother's Name: Lily Marie Snape (nee Evans)

Date of Birth: 31st July 1981

Time of Birth: 11:58pm

Place of Birth: Snape Manor, Cambridgeshire, England

Comments: Elder twin of Sophia Athena Snape, born at 12:05am 1st August 1981.

Harry sat thinking about what the letter said. Looking at the birth certificate it seemed real, but how was he to know for sure? There was one way but that would mean changing into a girl, did he really want that? But then sitting up straighter, he felt the stiffness of his body from his uncle's beating, did he want to stay here, or did he what to take the chance offered. Harry knew he was different, and the birth certificate confirmed it. Closing his eyes, and focusing on who he was, the decision was made. Harry or Selma felt her hair grow longer, past her shoulders, and down her back, stopping at elbow length. Opening her eyes she realised with a start that she didn't need her glasses anymore. Hesitantly she took them off and looked at her arms and legs. The skin seemed more olive toned than before. 'Oh well I guess the letter was telling the truth,' Selma thought, 'I should see if this portkey works, before the Dursley's find me'. Gathering the few things that she valued, she held out her birth certificate, and whispered more to herself, "Home."

Severus Snape was normally regarded as a greasy git. He was also too well aware of what people thought of him. Looking at the clock ticking on the wall, he reflected on the past, and the events he was sure were about to play out. He knew that Sebastian and Lily had made arrangements for this night for his two nieces, and if all went to plan he would have at least Selma here in the next few hours. Of course that depended whether Selma believed the letter, but knowing Selma she had to have some part of Lily in her, that dreadful Gryffindor part which meant she would give it a foolish try. For once in his life Severus felt a relief for the bravery that was common trait to that house. But of course he could forgive his niece; she was a Snape after all. Just the thought of finally being able to look after what was left of the Snape line brought a smile to his face.

Feeling a buzz run through his body, Severus was made aware that someone had entered the main reception room of Snape Manor. Standing up, and brushing down his black silk robes, he hastily made his way to his guest. Entering the reception room he was greeted with an interesting sight. Standing in the middle of the room was little girl, of about 150cm dressed in what appeared to be over sized rags. She had the trade mark black hair of a Snape, but Lily's eyes. While staring at the girl, Severus felt the buzz again, and was shocked to see and identical girl appear, although the girl was dressed in ill styled muggle clothes.

'Way to weird in my opinion' thought Severus.

Severus found his voice, and asked, "Would you be Selma and Sophia?"

The girl in rags spoke up first, "I am Selma. My letter said that you would be Uncle Severus…." Her voice trailed off while looking at her twin.

"I am Sophia, at least I think I am…" said the other girl.

Severus looked at them and realised that it was getting late, "I am your Uncle Severus, and guessing from your looks you are Selma and Sophia Snape, my nieces. It is quiet late at night, and I am sure you are tired, perhaps we could talk in the morning?" he suggested.

Seeing the girls hesitantly nod their heads, Severus summoned the house elf which he had decided would be the girls, "Silk come and show the girls to their rooms," and suddenly out of thin air a small creature with floppy ears, and a big nose appeared, wearing what appeared to be a cotton shift of sorts.

"Misses come and Silk will show you to your rooms" the small creature squeaked.

Seeing the girls staring at the creature, Severus sighed, "This is a house elf," he explained, "I will come with you to your rooms, and in the morning we can have a long overdue talk."

Taking one of their hands, Severus led the two girls down a long hallway, before climbing a grand staircase, and going down a further hall way. Reaching a door he opened it, and led the two girls through a sitting room, before entering a bedroom with twin beds in it. Silk came to the girls then, and took them the bathroom off the side of the bedroom, and had them change into long, flannel night dresses. Having brushed their teeth and hair, they returned to find their new uncle sitting in a chair, reading a book.

Looking up at the girls Severus said, "Alright now hop into a bed, and I will leave you to talk to each other, and then tomorrow we can talk."

Mutely the two girls got into bed, and settled down, watching Severus Snape leave the room.

Selma was starting to feel overwhelmed. Looking in the mirror across the room she could see the changes more clearly now. Almond shaped green eyes, pale olive skin, black hair, but still the lightning shaped scar. Hearing sniffles she turned to Sophia and asked, "Are you okay?"

Sophia looked up when Selma first spoke to her, trying to be brave she weakly smiled and said, "I had been arguing with my adoptive parents about a magic school when, I ran into my room, and discovered the letter from our mother. I am not sure if I am happy to be here or not…"

Selma thought about what Sophia had just revealed, so she said, "I think I am happy to be away from my, well our relative's house. They did not like me…" she trailed off, "since we are twins, how about we tell each other about, well, each other?"

Sophia felt a flood of relief that her twin seemed to be in the same frame of mind as herself. Settling into her pillows she began her story, "My adoptive name was Hermione Jane Granger…."


	2. Chapter 2

When morning came, Severus Snape was not surprised when Silk came to him, and informed him that the two girls had ended up sharing a bed. 'They must have talked until they fell asleep.' He thought to himself, his lips curling upwards into a smile, 'but what to do about Albus Dumbledore?' Thinking of the man who had woken him up at sunrise, a bitter taste entered his mouth.

'I can't wait until my nieces are old enough to do something about this war,' sighing Severus realised he was ready for the day, and called silk to him, "Silk wake the girls, and have them come down for breakfast."

Bowing low, Silk replied, "Of course master, Silk shall see to it," and disappeared with a pop.

Walking to the smaller private dining room, Severus sat down and started to read the paper, while waiting for the girls' arrival.

Up on the twin's bedroom, Silk was opening the curtains, and waking up her charges, "Wake up young misses, master waits for you at the breakfast table." Noticing the girls where awake, she hurried them to quickly bath, and changed their clothes for the day. This time instead of rags, and muggle clothes, they wore traditional wizarding robes.

Following Silk down the stairs, the girls looked in awe at their surroundings. They clearly were in an extremely large house. It was at this moment a portrait chose to speak, "I say are you Sebastian's daughters?"

Selma's mouth just stayed open, while Sophia asked, "You can talk?"

At this question all the portraits in the hallway seemed to look startled, one in particular, a Septimus Snape, "I say, you look like Snapes, so why are you acting like muggles?"

Selma by this time had found her senses, "What is a muggle?" she asked, remembering that her mother had also used that word in her letter.

This seemed to really aggravate the man in the portrait, to the point where he stormed off, out of the portrait, huffing something about the ignorance of children today.

Silk seeing that her charges were becoming distressed, took the girls hands, and dragged them to the dining room where their uncle waited for them.

Severus looked up with a small smile when he heard the girls enter the room, but quickly realised something was wrong. Looking at Silk he demanded, "What has happened?"

Silk, quickly squeaked, "It was the paintings master, they upset the young misses."

Nodding in understanding, Severus went to the girls, and knelt down looking into their eyes, "I think it is time I told you about who we are, and what the wizarding world is."

The three of them sat down, ate breakfast, and talked about the wizarding world in general.

Severus paused to ask, "So do you have any questions?"

Selma thought to herself, she had only three questions, "I have three questions. Firstly why did you not come and get me from the Dursley's before now?"

Severus knew then that Selma had been not treated well. Tucking that thought into the back of his mind, he answered as best he could, "Unfortunately the night you were killed, you were taken by Hagrid, the keeper of keys at Hogwarts, by Dumbledore's orders before I could get to you. After you were placed with your relatives, Dumbledore informed me that know one would be able to take you from that place that had magic in their bodies," pausing for a drink he continued, "On arriving back home in grief, my brother had the foresight that this might happen, and wrote me a letter explaining what he and Lily had done in order to bring you back to me. They explained that they couldn't take you from your respective places before you received your Hogwarts letters, since the spells cast on you would not begin to weaken until you turned ten. It also helped that once you did get your Hogwarts letter that you would begin your exposure to the wizarding world."

Selma nodded, not exactly happy with the answer. Albus Dumbledore had placed her with those nasty people. Looking up form her lap, she saw Sophia smile weakly at her, and she continued with her second question, "Why was I a boy, and my last name Potter?"

This was going to be hard to explain, Severus thought, "The war was at it height when you were born. All the death eaters knew of the prophecy, so when you were born, it was decided that we had to hide who you really were. Your father, Sebastian Snape was fairly high up in the Unspeakable Department, at the Ministry of Magic, and had access to poly juice potion," seeing their questioning looks, "Poly juice potion allows you to adapt the looks of another person for an hour at a time, and it is highly regulated potion. Continuing on, James Potter was an Auror for the Ministry of Magic, and a good friend of your mothers. Not many people knew that Sebastian and Lily had married, so James agreed to let Sebastian pose as him self with Lily after you were born, on a few occasions. It worked, and the media thought that you were James Potter's children. It was your mother that placed the glamour charm on you. Only a select few knew that you were a girl Selma. I know this is a shock to you, but if you ever have anything you want to talk about feel free to ask."

Selma thought about what her uncle had said, "Would it be possible to change back to a boy… I'm not sure I am comfortable with all this," she asked hesitantly.

Snape sighed; dread filling him as he spoke, "Lily designed the spell so that it would wear off. Even if you had chosen to stay at the Dursley's, the spell would have worn off by the time you were thirteen."

Selma nodded her head in understanding. That part hurt, having to be a girl, but at the same time, relief. When she was a boy, she lived with the Dursley's, now she was a Snape, and a girl.

Sophia took this moment to ask a question, "Who are the lords, and why are they important. Selma told me the prophecy last night, and I don't understand who the lords are…."

Severus tried to explain, "The Lords are the heads of all the old houses in Wizarding Europe. Many years ago there was a great war against a Dark Lord called Grindelwald. After the war had been won by Albus Dumbledore, he initiated the separation of the Wizarding governments. The Lords originally made up the governments of all of Wizarding Europe, each heading up in their particular province, and when things went to vote, each house had one vote. There was no supreme Lord, and all of Europe was united as equals. Now England only falls under the British Ministry of Magic. Many of the older houses feel that they would prefer the old system. This is one of the things that the current Dark Lord fights for."

Silence could be heard. Feeling that the conversation had begun to turn too dark Severus decided to lighten the mood, "Well have you replied to your Hogwarts letters?"

Selma gasped, "My uncle took my letter from me… how can I still reply?"

Severus was really starting to develop an idea about these muggles, "Don't worry I can send a response for you, but before that I will need to adopt you… if that is okay with you?"

Selma smiled, "Anything to take me away from my relatives is fine by me!"

Sophia was quieter though, "Does this mean I will never see my other family again?"

Severus paused, "No you could still see them, if you wanted to… they knew before they adopted you that you would return to this world."

Sophia looked at Selma who smiled back at her, "Okay."

It was done. Severus had decided on an old ritual which although subtle, was still considered legal in the courts of the wizarding world today. The child simply had to agree to become part of the family, and the old magic was sealed. The bonus was it automatically updated the register at the Ministry of Magic Adoption Centre, and there was nothing you could do about it.

Smiling Severus rose and said, "Shall we depart then for Diagon Alley?" seeing their questioning looks, he continued, "We need to by you some clothes, and also your school equipment. I am sure you also want to see what your parents left you in your vault."

After experiencing the drama of travelling by floo for the first time, Severus and the girls set off to Gringott's Bank. Sophia pointed out to Selma the warning at the entrance, but neither realised what it meant until they meet the goblins inside for the first time.

Severus ushered the girls to a vacant counter. The goblin at the desk smiled, revealing many sharp pointy teeth. Severus spoke up, "We would like to make a withdrawal from the misses Snapes' vault."

The goblin, leaning forward asked, "Key please."

Nudging Selma and Sophia forward, each girl bought their perspective keys out for the horrible looking goblin to look at.

"Everything seems to be in order. Griphook, come take these girls to their vault." The goblin said.

Scurrying from some undisclosed entrance, another goblin came out, bowed to the goblin at the desk, and then said in a superior tone, "I am Griphook, and I shall take you now down to your vault. Follow me please."

Leading the girls and Severus through a maze of corridors, they finally came to a cart, which proceeded to take them on a rollercoaster ride deep into the earth. On reaching vault 512, Griphook asked, "Key please."

Handing the key over, the girls watched the Griphook open the vault, and reveal its contents.

'I don't think that I have ever seen so much money,' was the first thought running through Selma's mind.

Sophia, being practical, walked past the money and picked up a pile on neat leather bound books, and asked, "What are these books Uncle Severus?"

Looking at the books Severus realised what they were, "they are your mother's diaries. She started writing them when she was in her seventh year at Hogwarts, and continued writing in them until she died two years later."

Clutching the books, and a sackful of gold sickles, they headed to the surface. Unfortunately someone was waiting for them. Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter.

AN: I'm not sure what the pairings will be if any.

_italics are parseltongue_

Albus Dumbledore had known the instant Harry Potter had left number four Privet Drive. He was a man who made sure that he knew as much as could about certain people in the wizarding world. He had known the instant that Severus Snape had adopted two girls.

Striding into Gringott's Bank, the twinkle vacant from his eyes, he tried to appear his normal grandfatherly self, but a part of him was too… angry. He had been going to approach a goblin, but at that moment, Severus Snape, and two identical girls emerged from one of the various hallways.

Albus may have been old, but he is certainly not senile. One look at the girls eyes and he knew who the mother was. Lily Evans. Approaching them, putting on the twinkling eyes and all, he asked, "Severus I didn't know you had any nieces. Perhaps you could introduce me to these two fine young ladies." Looking at Snape expectantly, he knew that in public Snape could not just make an outright denial.

Snape eyes had developed a tick the instant he saw Dumbledore. 'Why did he have to do this in public,' he thought to himself. Looking around, several witches and wizards were slowly noticing them. 'Just great,' he thought, 'Now the whole world has decided to listen in.' Scowling, he replied, "Selma, Sophia, this is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 'Not to mention a busybody,' he smirked. "What brings you here to Gringott's this morning Albus?" Snape asked trying to veer away from the inevitable.

'So that is how you are going to play it my boy,' thought Dumbledore. Unknown to anyone Dumbledore silently cast genus retego. Suddenly in the air above the two girls, a family tree became apparent. Albus frowned at what he saw there.

Snape by now knew that this had gone too far. Headmaster or not, he should not have cast that spell in public. Fuming he asked, "What are you thinking old man?"

It was at this moment that Albus realised what he had done. He knew who Selma Snape really was. How fitting that her name meant divine protector. Trying to act sheepish, he replied, "I'm dreadfully sorry Severus, I guess those rumours of me going senile are starting to show some truth. Perhaps you can come by later for some tea, and we can discuss this?"

Snape almost growled his response, "I shall see you then, after lunch. I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks." Taking the girls hands, he quickly left the building before the meddling fool could say anymore.

Sophia seeing her uncles anger asked, "What happened Uncle Severus, and why did that man cast a spell on us?"

Severus stopped suddenly, and knelt down to the girl's level. In a serious tone he said, "Selma, Sophia, I want you to promise me now that you never wander off on your own. You two mean too much to me, and also you are important people. I can not tell you everything right now, as I am not allowed to, but promise what I have asked."

Selma and Sophia gripping each others hands replied solemnly, "We promise Uncle Severus."

"Good girls," Severus said, again moving them forward through the gazing eyes of the crowd.

They visited several places in Diagon Alley. Severus began to see the differences in the girls through their purchases. Selma seemed to not like crowds of people and stuck close to her twin and him self. She favoured the colours green, and red (much to his disgust), and seem to take an interest in reading. Sophia was shy, but not enough to not ask questions. Her favourite colours where purple and blue. Sophia seemed to want to know everything. They bought robes, potion ingredients, books, and Severus decided to buy them a pet. It was when he caught the pair talking to a snake that he realised that they had inherited the parseltongue gift from his Grandfather Salus Snape.

Selma and Sophia had been looking at various owls and cats when they heard something talking. Turning around they saw a small, three foot, albino snake sitting in a glass tank.

"_Silly humans_," the snake hissed, its tongue licking the air.

Selma looked at Sophia, and shrugged her shoulder, before asking, "_Can you talk_?"

"_Of course I can. What are your names young humans?"_ the snake asked, slithering up to the glass edge of the enclosure.

"_I am Sophia, and this is my sister Selma,"_ hissed Sophia, _"What is your name?"_

"_I was known as Aysel, before coming here. I wish I was free though. Perhaps you could look after me?"_ the snake looked at them in the eyes now, while hissing.

By now Severus had come up to them, wondering what they were saying.

Sophia saw her uncle and asked, "Can we have a pet snake? Aysel says that she does not like living in a tank."

Severus by pure instinct wanted to shudder at the thought of owning a snake. On the positive side it could serve as protection. He looked for the shop keeper and asked the man, "What type of snake is the albino, in the tank near the owls?"

The rather grubby looking lad, jumped to attention when he saw who it was asking the question, "Professor Snape," his voice quivered, "It is a rare albino, female vine snake. Mildly venomous, but can stun a wizard for 20 minutes sir."

'Enough time to get away,' thought Severus to him self.

Giving the nervous lad the required money for the snake, Severus ushered the girls out of the store, while they hissed with the snake in conversation.

The last place for the day was Olivander's. Warily, he took the girls inside. Selma and Sophia were excited. Finally they would get their wands, although both had wondered why wizards needed wands when clearly they could do magic already…

"It's because many wizards and witches need a focus for their magic, and the correct wand can do this for them," said a guff voice, from somewhere in the back.

The girls jumped at hearing the voice, and Aysel hissed, coming out from Selma's sleave.

Olivander came from out the back of the shop and observed the two girls in front of him. Oh yes he could feel the magic coming from Selma, but Sophia had potential too. 'Interesting,' he thought to him self, 'I shall have to write a letter to my dear friend Nicholas.'

"Which arm do you use the most?" Olivander asked, while letting his tape measure run over each of the girls.

Sophia watching the tape measure answered first, "I mainly use my right hand."

Selma looked down at the floor, "I can use both hands well." She bitterly thought, 'Only because of that time that Dudley broke my right arm and I had to learn how to use my left.'

Snape sharply turned his head when he heard those thoughts coming from Selma. 'I think I need to talk to her one day about the Dursley's or perhaps a visit to them…' once again filing the thought about those muggles into the back of his mind.

The girls where now watching Olivander sort through many dusty boxes, and watching a small collection gather on the bench in front of them. Coming down form his ladder he said, "Okay Miss Sophia let's start with you. Try this one 11 inches willow, with Veela hair. Good for charm work."

Sophia picked up the wand and gave it a swish, a few sparks came out. Olivander frowned, after several more tries they found the wand. Olivander commented, "10 inches ash, with a Veela hair. Good for charm work and healing."

Sophia smiled. Beckoning Selma up Olivander had he try many wands before they came to the right one.

"Eleven inches, made from holly and a phoenix feather. Good for defence against the dark arts and duelling," Olivander commented, "It is interesting that the wand there is the brother wand to the man who presumably gave you that scare. Your wands both have a feather from a phoenix who only ever gave two feathers. I am sorry to say Miss Selma that I sold that wand, but I am sure, just like him, you will do many great things."

At that Severus escorted the girls' home where they had lunch. Afterwards, Severus stood and told the girls, "I am going to meet the headmaster now. I want you to go to your rooms and stay there, until I come back. Please make sure that Aysel is with you at all times, as I am sure that she could help you if something were to happen. If you need anything, just say Silk's name out aloud and she will come."

Selma and Sophia nodded in understanding, and went to their rooms, eager to look through all the things that they had purchased today.

Selma thought about what had happened this morning, and turned to Sophia, a question on the edge of her tongue, "Sophia with all that we have learned today, do you trust Dumbledore?"

Sophia knew that this bothered Selma, especially when no one who knew the prophecy knew who gave her that curse scar. Reflecting on what she had seen, she replied, "I think that after his actions this morning we should avoid talking to him, until we know what is going on," she paused chewing on her lower lip a little, "I think that we should read as many books about the wizarding world as we can before term starts. Neither of us knows anything, and that could be a power people use over us."

Aysel seeing they were alone came out from Selma's sleave. Selma absentmindedly stroked her scales, while she thought about what Sophia said, "I think your right about the study part. From what Uncle Severus has said we can not afford to let people control us."

So the girls started studying their books, while discussing things that they read.

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore waited for his waylay spy to meet him. He knew the truth about Severus's loyalties, but wouldn't get rid of he man, as he had planned to, when Voldemort came again. Now he had something to threaten the man with. Voldemort would come again; he would make sure of that. 'Yes apart from losing control of the supposed savoir, things were still going to plan.' Albus merrily thought to him self.

Severus Snape basically stormed into the Three Broomsticks, and sat down with a huff. "Greeting Dumbledore," he said, with absolutely no fake warmth.

Dumbledore surveyed the man before approaching the topic, "When were you going to tell me about them?"

Snape fought to hex the man as he replied, "It was Sebastian's and Lily's decision to whom they trusted the secret to. Maybe if you hadn't meddled in peoples lives so much they might feel inclined to tell you such things."

Dumbledore frowned, but ignored the last comment, instead asking, "Did Tom know?"

"No I don't think so, but he must have had an idea. I personally would prefer to keep them away from both of you, but alas I can not." Severus was rather disappointed about this particular point. Already the parental urge to protect was there, wanting to fight off all that would cause harm.

"I am sorry about this morning, most unfortunate," he swallowed before continuing, "I hope the girls will not come in between our agreement?"

Severus's head shot up at this. 'That agreement where I do as you say or I go to Azkaban' thought Severus thought bitterly. Sullenly he replied, "Of course not Headmaster. I now have even more reasons to stay." 'The unfortunate truth, but soon I shall be free.'

"Well I guess I shall see you then at the start of term. Good day Severus." Dumbledore stood, leaving Severus to his own thoughts.

That night the owls started pouring in. Severus noted that Dior and Horace had written; along with Lucius Malfoy. Replying to those two letters alone, he dumped the rest in the bin, hoping that people would eventually give up.


	4. Chapter 4

Selma woke up with a sort of giddy shyness. Today Sophia and her self would be starting Hogwarts. The past five weeks her Uncle had indulged them, but he had also warned that when they went to school things would become a lot stricter. Thinking back she thought of the wizarding world's reaction to the revelation Dumbledore had made in the wizarding bank Gringott's. For several days Sophia and her self received hundreds of letters. Uncle Severus had not been impressed, and while muttering on about the lack of tact some people possessed made a daily pile of letters which he would then preceded to burn them. She was now well versed in the burning charm.

She had shared her first birthday party with Sophia. They had met their god parents and their son Blaise Zabini. Her Uncle's godson Draco Malfoy had been invited, and his mother Narcissa had come along as well. For some reason her uncle muttered when a girl named Ginny Weasly came with Professor Dumbledore to the small party. Draco Malfoy almost hissed at the sight of the girl, but Selma found her to be rather nice, although she did wonder at why Ginny had come along. Apart from that it was nice meeting the people who were considered close to their uncle and also they had known her parents. Selma smiled, when she thought of Sophia and Blaise arguing over different ideas, while Draco was always trying to calm them down, and then she and Ginny would join them, making everyone talk again in peace. If this was the sort of friendship she could expect at Hogwarts, great, but a part of her was hesitant. Where they genuine in their offer of friendship?

"What are you thinking about Selma," a sleepy Sophia asked. Pulling herself up she rested against the pillows and the headboard, looking at her twin.

"Just considering who I can trust," Selma replied in a small smirk.

Sophia looked at her twin and considered the changes in her since they had first arrived. Both girls where smart, but Selma could just do things better. Sophia didn't like to fly, but Selma did. Selma had also started to come out of her shell, but was far from being as confident as Sophia.

What are you thinking about Sophia?" Selma asked mockingly.

"Just considering my family," Sophia replied grinning cheekily.

The continued their bantering until Silk came for them to get ready.

"Remember now that once you are at Hogwarts I can no longer favour you as I do at home," Severus reminded the girls while walking towards the barrier. Stopping, he pulled them to the side, and kneeling in front of them he held them close and whispered, "Selma I want you to promise me that you never go anywhere with out Aysel, or your sister this year. I know it may seem harsh but you must understand how important it is that you remain safe while you are still young and uneducated about the wizarding world. Sophia I know you are smart; help your sister learn all she can. I trust that you will both look after each other."

Selma and Sophia looked at each other, and the nodded to their Uncle. Smiling slightly, Severus pushed them through the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters. Nodding to Narcissa Malfoy, who held Draco's hand, he ushered the girls quickly onto the train before leaving them to settle in.

Selma reflected on her Uncle words, 'remain safe.' Sophia and she had started reading her mothers diaries. The first war had been terrible, and she had already decided that if she had the power to finish this war the so be it.

The train gave a lurch, and Selma was brought out of her thoughts, in time to see Ginny Weasly waving at her form the platform. Smiling Selma waved back, and settled into her seat.

Sophia watching her wave, gave a wave herself, and turned to her sister. "Did you want to read anything before we arrive at Hogwarts?"

The twins had been reading as much as they could, but even Selma knew that they were limited while they were still young. They were interrupted though when Draco and Blaise walked in.

"Finally away from the watchful eyes are we?" Draco asked no one, while looking out the window at the passing scenery.

Selma frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well I am not sure how much you know about wizarding families, but there are definitely some things I can not do in front of my parents…." Draco replied in an almost defeated voice.

Blaise seemed to understand though, "You finally have a chance to be you, don't you Draco?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded, explaining, "Sophia and Selma I am not sure how much Uncle Severus told you but this is your chance to become who you are. Hogwarts has a tendency to define people, but sometimes a student can define the house. This is the chance we are given to become something other than our parent's wishes."

Sophia gasped, "You mean to tell me that if you stayed at home you wouldn't be the same?"

"Not entirely the same, no. The people around you tend to influence you choices, and when you are learning magic, those influences can alter your use of magic, and what you learn." Draco responded. Looking at Selma he added, "I am sure that you have figured out why having your own opinion is important, haven't you Selma?"

Selma smiled, and nodded her head, "Friends?"

Draco smiled, "Friends. All of us, together I promise."

Blaise let out a whoop for joy.

Their conversation was interrupted when a boy with shocking red hair opened the door, and looked inside. Spotting Selma he approached, but stopped when he heard her hiss and saw a snake hiss and come out of her sleave. Dropping the letter in his hands, he ran.

Selma, who noticed that Aysel had come out from sleeping around her arm, hissed, "_You scared him away_."

"_Then he needs to learn not to frighten so easy_," Aysel replied.

Draco shocked, asked, "You can speak to snakes?"

Selma thoughtfully answered, "I can, and so can Sophia. This is Aysel, our pet that Uncle Severus bought us. She also serves well as a guard."

Blaise sat up at that, "Yes I can see how that would be helpful."

"It would also be helpful if you didn't say anything about her either," Sophia said, looking at the boys.

Selma picked up the letter, and saw it was addressed to her from Ginny. Showing Sophia what it was, she tucked it into her pocket to read later. Sitting back the new friends continued their talk.

"Wow," was all that Selma could say on seeing the Hogwart's for the first time.

Marching up the stairs with all the other first years, they stopped when they saw a stern witch at the stop. "I am Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, and beyond these doors is the main hall. Please wait till I return."

Professor McGonagall walked through the great doors, leaving them to wait.

"There she is, Selma Snape the parselmouth!" the read head boy from earlier on shouted to all who could hear.

Frightened murmurs could be heard, and Selma noticed students moving away from her. For a moment she felta creepingdread return.This was just how primary school and being with the Dursley's was like.

Seeing how anxious Selma was, Sophia spoke up, "And might I know the name of who has accused my sister of this?" Sophia also knew how the wizarding world in general felt about snake speakers.

Draco catching on, replied for the read head, "No need to ask, hand me down clothes, and red hair, you must be Ronald Weasly."

"Well we can tell you are a Malfoy, can't we," Ronald Weasly sneered in return, "I can understand why you would hang out with the likes of her."

It was at this moment that Professor McGonagall returned, "We are ready for you now."

Selma grabbing her sister's hand walked in with Draco and Blaise. At the end of the hall an old hat, sitting on a stool, broke into song. Students cheered when it finished its song, and Professor McGonagall started to call out names, placing the sorting hat on the student's heads, and let them be sorted.

Draco was sorted before them, and he went into Slytherin. Looking at everyone he took his seat at the far table.

Selma had found her Uncle's face when her name was called. Seeing her Uncle nod at her, she smiled weakly before sitting on the stool.

"Ahh Miss Snape, a long time has the wizarding world waited for you, but where to put you?" The head whispered to her.

"Where I willbecome what I must," Selma replied, her confidence growing.

"You must become yourself to become what you are destined Miss Snape. I think that you will do best in Ravenclaw!" The last words the hat shouted out. Smiling to her self that she was not in Gryffindor, Selma took a seat at the table with all her new housemates. Turning she heard professor McGonagall call out Sophia's name.

Sophia sat, and the hat was placed on her head, "The other Miss Snape. A thirst to help your sister I see, and to also prove yourself." The hat paused before shouting, "Slytherin!"

Shocked, Sophia took a seat next to Draco, and she didn't even pay attention when Blaise was also sorted into Slytherin. Looking at her sister's sad face, she almost felt like kicking herself for not being sorted into the same house as Selma, but then noticed her sister was talking to the pretty girl next to her, and felt better.

Selma was not so surprised when the sorting house placed Sophia in Slytherin. If there was one of the two of them destined for that house it was definitely Sophia. She was sad though that she would not have her sister to talk to as much anymore. Looking at the girl next to her she decided to introduce herself, "Hi I am Selma Snape."

The girl with straight brown hair, and royal blue eyes, smiled, "I'm Lisa Turpin, pleasure to meet you."

Conversing through dinner, Selma was able to meet the other first years. She was happy though when they were lead by the Ravenclaw prefects to their new common room, and shown their beds. Before sleeping though she remembered the letter from Ginny and opened it up. Ginny simply wrote to wish her a good year, and that would she please write to her, as she didn't have many friends. Smiling a little more Selma decided she would write, and started forming the letter in her mind as she fell asleep.


End file.
